Una señal
by Wolfmika
Summary: Tal ves era por que ella no a echo nada todavía para cumplir su palabra; claramente dijo que cuando lograba ver los fragmentos de la perla Kouga seria para ella


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a****Rumiko Takahashi**

**Una Señal **

Le encantaba ver el cielo nocturno, cubierto por estrellas, era perfecto pues ninguna nube opacaba el firmamento, la luna completamente llena coronando el cielo por lo lato. A veces le agradaban esas noches, a veces podía llegar a odiarlas, la mayoría de las veces las odiaba y para ella se formaba una atmosfera triste, agobiante.

Suspiraba con melancolía, desde que ella lo podía recordar todas las tribus de hombre lobo se reunían con un solo propósito: dar la llegada a una nueva vida… era algo como el fin de un año y el inicio de otro, cada ultima luna llena del año todos se reunían para ver el inicio del nuevo, era algo normal, pero también era la primera ves que ella siendo la nieta del sabio del norte asistía a ese evento tan importante.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba en ese momento, solo se preguntaba ¿Cómo estará Kouga? ¿ya abra recordado sobre su promesa? ¿se olvido ya de esa humana?... nuevamente dejo escapar un pesado suspiro, mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas, de igual sabia que Kouga no podía faltar a la celebración de los clanes. Y aunque la viera la ignoraría, no le hablaría, ni siquiera se molestaría a mirarla. Tal ves era por que ella no a echo nada todavía para cumplir su palabra; claramente dijo que cuando lograba ver los fragmentos de la perla Kouga seria para ella, cumpliría su promesa de casarse … oh bueno tal ves no lo dijo así pero eso se pudo a ver entendido en aquellos momentos, miro nuevamente el cielo pidiendo una señal, algo que le dijera que Kouga cumpliría su promesa, algo que le diera una mínima esperanza de que ese joven lobo la escogería a ella y no una sacerdotisa como lo era Kagome.

Una onda de aire, le golpeo suavemente meciendo sus coletas ocasionado que algunos mechones de su cabello se pusieran frente a su cara aun siendo mecidos por el ligero viento, por dentro su corazón tubo una extraña reacción algo de alegría combinada con la tristeza, y su rostro lo reflejo con una sonrisa algo triste, reconocía ese olor, único e inconfundible para la lobuna.

-Hola- le saludo el yukai-

-Hola…- le regreso el saludo, ni siquiera se preocupo en sonar alegre o indiferente por su presencia-

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto sentándose no tan junto a ella pero si a una distancia algo acorde-

-Nada… es solo que… bueno no me siento cómoda con todas las tribus aquí presentes- le dijo-

Por que en cierto modo era verdad, jamás avía estado de ese modo, estaba tan acostumbrada a lidiar con su tribu, y rara ves se presentaba a reuniones con su abuelo con alguna otra tribu de hombres lobo, pero solo para cosas sin sentido.

-Pues deberías de acostumbrarte- le aconsejo- por que cuando tu abuelo ya no este tu serás la próxima líder de la tribu del norte-

Ayame notaba en el tono de vos de Kouga una cierta preocupación por ella… le miro de soslayo, notando al lobo mirar la luna, algo perdido en sus pensamientos, tal ves en ese momento se encontraba pensando en Kagome y no en ella… que triste saberse inferior a una humana y mas triste saber que su prometido estaba enamorado de esa humana.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, tiempo que ella aprovecho para estar con el, jamás avían estado tan cerca, y así estaba bien aunque solo fuera en silencio ella estaba cerca de el, sus ojos verdes miraron nuevamente la luna.

-¿Ya termino la reunión?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio que los cubría, escuchando el pesado y cansado suspiro de Kouga-

-Si… ya desde hace un buen rato que se termino el sermón de los sabios- contesto-

-Su pongo que entonces te iras ¿no? Aun tienes que vengar a tus amigos-

-Si ya tengo que irme, por venir a este lugar, me retrase mucho y lo mas seguro es que esa bestia ya debió de a ver dado con alguna pista de Naraku- dijo algo divertido notando una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Ayame-

-Yo cumpliré mi promesa- le dijo- no se como lo are sinceramente pero lo are-

-Ayame…ah esta bien has lo que quieras- su tono de vos era algo resignado, aun seguía con eso de querer aprender a ver los fragmentos de la perla solo para poder casarse con el… y la verdad no estaba de humor para comenzar una discusión con la lobuna-

-Te deseo suerte … y cuídate ¿si? – le dijo por ultimo poniéndose de pie lista para marcharse a donde se encontraba su abuelo-

-De acuerdo… Ayame- le pelirroja se detuvo mirando sobre su hombro como el se le acercaba hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros-

Kouga poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Ayame intentado decirle algo, pero no sabia que o como expresarlo, rodo los ojos algo fastidiado, el no era del tipo de cosas cursis, menos con esa chiquilla que solo buscaba la manera de hacer que se casa con ella… con cuidado volteo el rostro de la pelirroja para que de ese modo le diera completamente la espalda, inhalo el suficiente aire para poder decir lo que quería, acercándose un poco hasta le odio de la lobuna.

-Tu también cuídate y… nos veremos pronto- tras decir eso le dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que la sorprendió mucho-

Para cuando Ayame se giro completamente Kouga ya se avía marchado envuelto en un remolino, aun estaba sorprendía por ese beso, las yemas de sus dedos apenas y rozaban su mejilla donde le beso, y ahora sonreía con la mas pura felicidad, mirando ala luna y agradeciéndole infinitamente, esa era la señal que ella buscaba, una pequeña señal que le diera el animo y la fuerza para esperarle con paciencia; tal ves un pequeño beso para Kouga no significo nada, pero para Ayame significo mucho, demasiado… por que esa pequeña señal le aria muy feliz en un futuro cercano.

_**Notas finales:**_

**A que en los finales se me sale lo cursi ¿Qué no? XD… hace tiempo que no escribía nada de esta pareja y apenas me llego la inspiración jeje… bueno no tanto así.**

**Tal ves ( no se por que siento que ya repetí mucho esta palabra) en este fic la personalidad de Ayame cambio mucho, pero así fue como me la imagine mientras ideaba el fic, algo deprimida, triste. Y a Kouga un poco mas relajado y no tan agresivo, pero en fin.**

**Espero les haiga gustado este One shot **

**Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido :D**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente  
besos, abrazos **

**Bye bye **


End file.
